dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Adelaide Love
Category:Heroes Processing Some of the things required for processing are Name, Codename, Powers, History, Personality, and Weakness. The weakness must be something the physically makes them unable to become OP, as well as personality quirks, likes, dislikes. NAME: Adelaide Love CODENAME: Insanity POWERS: Ade is a extremely powerful telepath. She is not a telepath who just reads mind. This is explained in her powers: She can read and plant thoughts in minds. She can control minds. Also known as hypnotizing. She has a perfect memory. She can make people have an urge to do what she wants. She can block and change things in minds. She can make the mind think they are seeing illusions. WEAKNESS": She has ADHD, which makes it hard to concentrate and use her powers. She also, is un-used and untrained of her powers and sometimes gets lost using them. This means she could go into a coma, freeze, lose control and go crazy ect. Though she is extremely powerful as a telepath, she has a weak mind herself. She does not use her powers much but uses her physical fighting skills more. She has a very high chance of going insane due to not being able to block other peoples thoughts and alawys hearing them. PERSONALITY: Ade is a hero who prefers to work from the shadows. She doesnt like going out, but doing it quietly and easily. She is very calm in appearence, but is known to say random things, sometimes speaking aloud the thoughts of others. She can be as nice as she wants, and turn deadly in a second. HISTORY: Ade was born and left on the side of the road to die. Her parents ahd been young, too young and foolish. Thye left her to die, thinking it was for the better. Luckily, somehow a man found her, lying by the russian road. He was Ivan Love, a scientist. He raised her with intelligence. Her mind however, from a young age, was very far ahead. She knew things she shouldnt have known. Ivan asked her how she knew this, and she answered she looked at books. Ivan shook it off as child game and as her listening in on his conversations. He sent her to a normal school with no higher intelligence programs. This bored Ade a lot. She hated it in fact. She knew much more, as she could just seem to read all day. a bookworm she was teased. When she turned 15, she decided to change. She dyed her hair, and started working out, as as a child, she had lack of excersize and was quite chubby. She became the boys want. She started to flirt and leave books behind. One day, she was in her fathers home, when a bomb hit their home in Russia. It was an atom bomb. It killed her father, her friends, the people she knew, but kept her alive and changed her. That day she became a telepath, a very strong one. She helped people who had been hurt in the bomb and became known as Insanity). She was a hero to the whole of Russia. However she wished to travel, helping more people, moving her weak minds stress. She found Teen Titans and soon becmae the leader... She is there now in fact. Said to be the most powerful telepath ever, however the one with the weakest mind. She thinks, one day, her power will turn her insane. This is Adelaide Love, known as Insanity, the telepath of the atom bomb....... Kitty (Do tell...) 09:24, December 18, 2011 (UTC) seems fine, approved 10:11, December 18, 2011 (UTC)